


Can I lay by your side, next to you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short larry one shot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I lay by your side, next to you

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a couple months ago, but deleted it. I decided to fix a couple things,and re post it, so hopefully you like it. (sorry its so short, I'm trying to get better at writing longer :))

"Harry", Louis whined, " I'm bored."

Harry, who was in the kitchen making dinner, let out a little laugh, "Lou, dinner is almost done."

Louis sighed and got up off the couch, turning the tv off. He walked into the kitchen, seeing Harry stirring a pot on the stove. Louis walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, putting his chin over his shoulder.

"It smells really good love", Louis comments. Harry smiled and lifted up the spoon with some spaghetti sauce on it, saying, " Do you want to try some?"

"Of course babe." He uncurled himself from Harry and grabbed the wooden spoon. He had a little taste and hummed. 

"This is really good baby." Giving the spoon back, he saw Harry blush a little and say a small thank you. He stirred the sauce again asking,

"Louis can you set the table for me?"

"No problem." Louis grabbed 2 plates and 2 forks setting them on the table. Not a moment later, Harry set the sauce and noodles on in the table. They sat down, got their food, and started eating. Conversation flowed easily through dinner, until they were collecting the dishes and putting them in the sink. Louis somehow convinced Harry to leave the dishes til morning and to come watch a movie. They put a movie in and cuddled on the couch. 

By the time the movie was finished, both boys were yawning so they turned everything off and headed upstairs. 

Upstairs, both boys stripped down to their boxers, going to the bathroom to brush their teeth. 3 minutes later, they were both climbing into bed, Louis being the big spoon.

"Goodnight, I love you", Louis said sleepy.

"Goodnight, I love you too", Harry replied, before both boys fell into into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
